The instant disclosure relates to a two-wheeled self-balancing scooter.
With the continuous rise of living standards, people have become more focused on improvement of the quality of life. Fitness exercise, recreation and entertainment have become an indispensable part of people's lives. Fitness and entertainment equipment of various forms has been emerging in an endless stream. Self-balancing scooters that are easy to operate have become a trendy product for young people nowadays. Self-balancing scooters are small-sized and easy to operate with attractive appearance and have been favored by consumers. Today's self-balancing scooters in the market are mainly single-wheeled balancing scooters and two-wheeled balancing scooters, among them two-wheeled balancing scooters are safer and more suitable as scooters. However, the two-wheeled balancing scooters currently available in the market are still not perfect. The frame of a two-wheeled self-balancing scooter in the market is comprised of the left part and the right part. When the two-wheeled self-balancing scooter makes a turn, the frame revolves against the ground on one side, which is not safe and is likely to result in accidents.